cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolee Merome
Jolee Merome was a Zabrak prince from the planet Iridonia. Later, he would find himself as a slave, a sith apprentice, and a tool for others. Early Life Merome was born to King Imanco Merome and Queen Elysia Merome on Iridonia approximately ten years prior to the start of the Clone Wars. He enjoyed a happy childhood until the age of seven, when a large band of slavers, led by the infamous Dylan Antiunkown, attacked the capital of Imansia, killing the King and Queen and captuing Merome. Merome, who, as per Iridonian customs, had already begun strength and endurance training, was quite the catch for Antiunkown, who used him as a personal slave for three years. During this time, Merome was exploited and abused any way Antiunknown pleased: He beat Merome, forced him to do hard labor, even going so far as to deprive him of food and clothing during a stay on Iceberg III for the pure entertainment of seeing him suffer. After three years, hard times hit due to the start of the Clone Wars. Ten-year-old Merome was sold at auction for 130,000 credits to a disguised Daniel Greenpulser, who, being an abolishionist, set him free. Sith Apprentice Merome, lost, confused, and hungry soon found himself at the mercy of a Sith Lord, Mac McSkydweller. Merome, in his search for food, stole some nearby food... only to discover an instant later at the point of a red lightsaber blade who it belonged to. McSkydweller noticed a spark of Force potential in the boy, and spared him. He took him in and trained him. However, Merome's Force capabilities went no farther than telekinesis, and three years of near starvation under Antiunknown had reduced his muscles to the point that melee and hand-to-hand combat became virtually impossible against most opponents. Merome was yet still determined to exact revenge on Antiunknown, the man who killed his parents and took him as a slave Brush with Arcane Darkness In his quest to seek the power needed to defeat Antiunknown, Merome found a rare Sith Talisman. Knowing of their penchant for increasing the wearer's power to inestimable quantities, he quickly put it on. He immediately found himself at the mercy of long-dead Sith Lord Naga Sadow. Sadow took over his every action and forced him to attack Darth Wheeler, son of his master, Mac McSkydweller. Wheeler was nearly defeated in the almost one-sided match, before recognizing the talisman around Merome's neck. Wrenching it off and destroying it with the Force, Wheeler freed Merome... what he didn't know was that, should the talisman be destroyed, it severed its last user from the Force. Merome was knocked unconcious by the sudden drain of power. AntiUnknown again When Merome awoke a day later, he found himself in his bed in his house, Wheeler and McSkydweller peering anxiously down at him. Merome was rehabilitated physically in mere moments, due to Wheeler's Force assistance, but he was still severed from the Force. McSkydweller, disappointed with his apprentice, left, calling his son after him. After they had left, Merome, dejected at having failed his master, went for a walk. He was about half a mile from his home in the wilderness of Iridonia when his old adversary, Dylan Antiunknown, landed his jetpack. Apparently, Antiunknown had been capturing more slaves. He happened to see a newly physically strong Merome exiting his house, and recognized him as his former slave, apparently free. Eager to recapture the strong boy, Antiunkown followed and engaged him. Merome, unready for combat, was quickly knocked unconcious by Antiunknown. Back into slavery When Merome awoke, he found himself in slaves' clothes like those he had worn before; the bottom half of a tunic, no shirt, and binders on his hands and feet, a shock collar around his neck. He was in a cage, chained to the wall, while Antiunknown talked business outside the cell. He listened as Antiunknown sold him to the infamous slaver, the Zygerrian Jett Xion. Xion entered the cell, his electrowhip in hand. He began insulting Merome, then, with a well-placed hammer with the handle of the whip to Merome's neck, knocked him unconcious again. Merome came to an hour later in a rather large, prison-like cell. A female Togruta named Ciara, apparently another of Xion's captures, was in the cell across from his. Merome tried speaking with her, but she didn't respond. He later found out why: any slave that spoke while in Xion's ownership was brutally beaten. Xion arrived at the cell in moments. The last thing Merome saw before falling unconcious at the beating was the durasteel wall Xion threw him against, before unleashing his whip Rescue McSkydweller, realizing the error of his ways, turned back to help Merome on the long, arduous path back to the Force. Finding the cottage vacant, he followed Merome's tracks in the dirt. He came upon Merome and Antiunknown just as Antiunknown was putting the unconscious Merome in a cage. He fought Antiunknown, however, the latter had an assortment of weapons, droids, and companions to assist him, and he managed to escape. McSkydweller, however, managed to fix a tracking deviced to the hull of Antiunknown's ship, the Lucky Draw. Tracking the slaver through the galaxy, he watched from a distance as Merome was sold to Xion. From there, he followed Xion to his small slave market, where Merome was kept in a cell with a Mon Calamari and Quarren. Watching from a distance while formulating a plan, McSkydweller watched as Merome fell deathly ill; the Quarren was carrying a strand of the Blue Shadow Virus that infected Merome. Clasping the self-re-created Sadow Talisman, he discreetly threw the item to Merome. Merome accepted it and put it on, freeing himself and two slave girls at the same time. Death McSkydweller took Merome and the slave girls back to his lair on Coruscant. There, he removed the talisman before it could consume Merome again. When the necklace was removed, the Blue Shadow Virus retook Merome. Coughing up blood, Merome managed to say his final words: :“''Thanks for the save, clone.''” :—Jolee Merome's last words to Brion Graulshrieker before the virus stole his life. Personality and traits Merome did not have the chance to develop a kind personality. In his childhood on Iridonia, he was loved by all the courtiers in the palace for being kind, caring, and surprisingly contemplative for such a small child. However, after seeing what one being could do to another in the deaths of all he loved and his own enslavement, he became cynical, cold, and hateful, even at a young age. Merome learned, under Mac McSkydweller, that this hatred and cynicism could be the source of immense power. While it was, it also caused such strain on the young psyche that it nearly drove Merome mad. While freed and under Mac, he had a passion to free slaves and destroy slavers. He channeled his power and madness into this end, however, he could not accomplish even one successful mission against the heinous slaver Dylan Antiunknown; his raw power was overcome with relative ease by tact. This led to a deeper hatred, which, had it time to fester in Merome, would have claimed his sanity. Powers And Abilities Merome's natural Force talent as a child was small enough that it went unnoticed by the Jedi Order. However, under McSkydweller's tutelage, he channeled his hatred to expand his power to larger magnitude. Under the influence of the Sadow Talisman, Merome's abilities grew exponentially; He could freely wield Sith Lightning, Magic, and Wither with minimal exertion. It has been calculated in the Jedi Archives that his full exertion would be more than enough to simultaneously destroy five of the most powerful Force-wielders of the era: Darths Tenebrous, Plagueis, and Sidious, as well as Jedi Masters Yoda and Oppo Rancisis. Category:Twi'leks Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Jedi Category:Lifetime Members